


Can’t hold it much longer

by StXmade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Cages, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Gen, Government, Hugs, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trapped, apologetic Tommy, regretful Tubbo, rotting food, stinky ass quackity (I still love him tho), “Friends”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StXmade/pseuds/StXmade
Summary: Dream shuttered, his hand climbed onto his messy blonde hair. He didn’t know where he was but he knew someone was faulted by it. He couldn’t remember what happened, his face was pale with dark bags over his multiple freckles that laid on his face. His mask sat in the corning, broken into pieces. Barely even a mask anymore at the sight of it. He mumbled under his breath hoping someone was there to hear him.He cried, saying sorry but of course no one came. He was alone. What did he do though..**One shot**
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Darkness, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Can’t hold it much longer

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa- this is my first uhm story so if you have suggestions I’ll be willing to use it!  
> Please tell how you feel about it

Dream’s body sat lifelessly onto the hard bed. His mask laying on the ground with multiple cracks and the beady smile beginning to fade. Dream looked up at the roof with a relaxed face. Bags sat over his extremely freckled face and under his emerald green eyes that were covered by his messy blonde hair. His face seemed pale as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. No, months. He groaned as he felt his mind go crazy, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been here. Barely even remembered who had trapped him in. A box occasionally opened with food but Dream had always been too late and the trapdoor closed instantly. He had begun scraping at the walls, trying to keep track of how long he had been trapped there. It took a few weeks before he began but he had about forty marks on the walls. Which would be approximately a month at the most.

  
Dream’s breath quivered as he continued staring upward, his body too weak to sit up but his finger tapping the wall as he hummed along with it. His eyes shut as he tried remembering what had happened. Nothing came to mind but the memory of L’manburg being run by Tubbo while Quackity stood behind to help.

“Oh L’manburg.. Oh L’manburg” He sang, trying to remove the dreading silence that filled the room but stopped from how raspy his voice was. His lungs flared with pain from how little he used it. That’s when the thoughts began flooding his mind again, wondering if he was thrown into the cell because of something he had done. His eyes began filling with tears again, his lips shaking as he thought.

“I’m a monster” he whispered to himself, the tears rolling down to the bed from the way he was positioned. His hands gripped into fists as he cried. Slowly getting up to attempt to call for help again. Dream walked over to the door and banged on it, barely even making a sound. His arms were too weak to make a decent and began using his voice instead.

“Hello?! Anyone? Listen- I d-don't know what I did but please..” His force croaked at the last few words, his voice already giving out. He banged again before falling to the ground.

————

Tommy smiled as he listened to Tubbo speak. His hands clenched to his legs as he laughed at Tubbo’s joke. “Sure you didn’t just take that from someone?” Tubbo gasped in disbelief, holding his right hand to his chest and shook quickly.

“Did not! Getting to know how to use jokes is one out of four things I had to learn to be the best president of them all” his body perked up on the bench as he sat proud, causing Tommy to cry out with laughter again, slamming his hand down onto the bench. He sighed with relief after he finished his outburst and wiped the tears off his face. He looked forward over the fence that blocked them from falling off the cliff. The sun sat in front of them as it faded downward and the moon approached from behind.

Tommy opened his mouth and turned to Tubbo, “It’s been a while since-” He was suddenly caught off by a hand from Tubbo, telling him to shush down while he listened to someone whispering in his ear behind him. Tommy turned over and recognized the beanie and the soft Mexican accent.

Quackity finally arose away from Tubbo and turned to Tommy while Tubbo stood up, “Sorry man, looks like something happened with Dream.” He paused before speaking again. “We could bring him along Mr. President after all he was the one who help.”

Tommy winced with guilt wishing Quackity hadn’t brought it up. He had agreed and helped them put Dream in the cell but genuinely wasn’t expected it to be for so long. A few weeks sure but being in there for almost two months just sounded terrible, especially if you had to do it on your own.

“-Tommy want to come?” Tommy looked over to Tubbo who spoke and simply nodded not wanting to be suspicious. After all the effort to be unexiled he did everything in his power to stop it from happening again.

He stood up and caught up to the two, listening in to what the sudden check was for. “One of the guards had heard him shouting another statement and it sounded pretty fucking strange.” Quackity explained. Tubbo wincing at the harsh curse word. “He said something along the lines ‘I’m sorry for whatever I did’ which caught their attention and quickly spoke to me about it” Tubbo’s eyes widened and grumbled.

“Just sounds like a prank to me. He’s only been there for a few weeks. I highly doubt his memory would fade so quickly.” Tommy agreed silently with Tubbo but quickly got interrupted by the beanied man.

“That’s the thing. They said it sounded serious. His voice sounded like it was sincere.” Quackity smiled, proud of himself as he continued. “We did hit him pretty hard before throwing him in. So maybe it took awhile for the effects to finally jump in.”

He turned to Tommy who clenched onto Tubbo’s sleeve. Tommy looked up at Quackity and made eye contact. “He’s probably scared out of his mind and I have a feeling you’ll be a good use. You’ve spoken to each other a lot back then correct?” Tommy nodded as Quackity continued, looking back towards the path in front of them. “He might have a hint of hope after seeing you and we could maybe use that to advantage. Maybe he can join our side and help us stop Techno!” He grinned, his hand in fists as it clenched in front of shoulders.  
  


Tubbo nodded with a smile and turned back to Tommy, “Sounds like a pretty good plan, want to help?”

“When the fuck when would I not help? That sounds fucking pogchamp!” Tommy grinned, his braces sticking out to the world as he exclaimed. Following behind them.

They headed their way to the jail, and continued speaking about random topics that came to mind.

What felt like hours they finally made it to the entrance. Quackity waved his hand for them to follow and they did just that.

Guards walked in front of them, leading them to the cell. Tommy scanned the hallways, realizing how empty it was. He didn’t see anyone in each cell he passed. It was relieving that they didn’t do this often but just made Dream even more isolated than thought. Tubbo seemed to notice it as well, his worried eyes scanning each cell. Tommy watched surprised but kept his mouth shut.

“Here” Quackity spoke with a calming tone, trying not to alert the masked man that stood on the other side. He turned to Tommy and used a finger, gesturing him closer. Tommy walked over and looked at the door cell, waiting for one of the guards to open it.

“What’s that smell.” Tubbo’s nose scrunched, rubbing it with his right sleeve. Quackity shrugged as a response and waved to guard, catching their attention.

The guard shuffled through their pockets and pulled out a small yellow key, handing it to Tommy to use. He grabbed it softly and shoved it into the keyhole. He sighed slightly, catching the rotting smell that came from inside. He suddenly knew what Tubbo meant and quickly opened the cell door. Tommy took a step back in pure shock. “Fucking Christ!” He exclaimed. Quackity leaned over to see what had happened and quickly shoved his hands over his nose, disgusted by the scent.

————

Dream heard a click from the door, he mumbled under his breath, too weak to get up to see what had made the noise. His eyes shut.

A creak sounded in the cell, causing him to wince while it banged at his ear drums. His hands clasped around his ears, pissed at the noise. He’s never heard something so loud before in his life. stop it. Stop it, it’s hurting. StopitstopitStopitStopitstopitSTOPIT.

“Fucking Christ!”

The messy blonde jumped up, sitting up onto the bed. His eyes widened in shock while his eyes adjusted to the lighting.

Dream stared at the figures that looked at him, his pale face turned from shocked to terrified, realizing how many people were there. Unsure of what they were planning to do. Were they here to finally dispose of him? Had they had enough of wasting their food on him?

He looked down at the pile of food he hadn’t eaten in the last few weeks before suddenly hearing a step come closer.

“Hey big man!” Tommy grinned, “How’ve you been?” He cursed under his breath at the last sentence, unsure why he asked. Considering the condition Dream was in.

“What-” The celled male asked with his unused raspy voice. He looked at the other two figures behind him but quickly turned his attention to Tommy again, now realizing how close he was, causing Dream to back up to the wall the bed was pushed against.

“Hey what’s up? You don’t remember me?” Tommy reached out, but quickly moved back after seeing Dream flinch. His stomach suddenly filled with guilt, turning to Quackity with worried eyes. Quackity gestured to continue and so Tommy listened, turning back to Dream. “Dream I’m your friend. I’ve come to get you out of here.” He sighed in relief after noticing how relaxed his body became.

The messy blonde quivered as he spoke, “r-really?” Tommy nodded and stretched his arms out, hoping for Dream to come closer.

Dream loosened, his hand stretched out before fully accepting Tommy and hugging him tightly.

The young blonde hugged him back, feeling how fast Dream’s body shook. He heard choked sobs from his right ear before Dream finally buried his face into Tommy’s shoulder wetting the shirt slightly. He winced at how strong Dream was, surprised but accepted it as Dream just relieved help came.

“D-did I do something w-wrong? Wh-why was I here?” Dream sniffed, his eyes closed while they still hugged. Tommy shook his head, stroking his hands through Dream’s hair.

“Hey you didn't it’s okay big man. You're fine now you don’t have to worry.” Tommy shushed Dream down, and pulled away to look him in the eyes. Tommy frowned sincerely at how pale he was, and the dark spots nearly covering his freckles. Dream still cried profusely, rubbing his eyes with his dusty sleeves from his lime blooded up hoodie. Tommy quickly hugged him again, hoping he’d take a breather. Dream stammered his words still, repeating the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over while Tommy attempted to calm him down. Quackity watched in disgust, still not a fan of the speedrunner. Tubbo watched and frowned at Dream’s condition. Not proud of himself for letting this happen.

  
“You’re okay” Tommy muttered, now leaning his back on the wall to let Dream relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who were intrigued with the story~ turned it into a one shot
> 
> Haha Dead#7566


End file.
